


Synchronicity

by Kaiielle



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Romance, V needs happiness 2k16, maybe a little angsty, mentions of Rika because why not, spoilers for V's name, touching but not in the sexual way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiielle/pseuds/Kaiielle
Summary: "I could never... I would never force you to have feelings for me." "... if you keep this up, I don't think you're going to have to." (V needs to know what you look like.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is written with the thought that V's story is added as an option into the Deep Story. I know it isn't, and I know that it's most likely _never_ going to happen, but a girl can dream, right? 
> 
> Edit: Did some quick editing because I was switching in between POVs. Rip me T_T i still need to get used to writing this POV.

You hurriedly toss a pile of discarded clothes into a hamper, panicking when you realize that the hamper's already overflowing with clothes that need to be washed. You decide to hide the overloaded hamper inside your closet, promising to yourself to deal with it later. You spot a few dirty dishes in the kitchen and decide to wash them at the speed of light - on the way to the kitchen, however, you promptly trip over a book you've left discarded on the floor, and fall face first onto the wooden planks of your apartment's floor.

" _Shit!_ "

A chuckle resonates throughout the room, and you glower at the source; your cellphone, propped up on a table, where a very amused hacker is grinning at you. Seven had recently installed (at Zen's request) a video call feature, and all of the members have used this feature to exploit her at least _once_. Seven was the only one who continuously decided to annoy her. "Slow down, Sleeping Beauty," Seven teases, "We wouldn't want you to hit your head and die before V gets there."

Suddenly reminded of the task at hand, you get up off the floor and dusts yourself off before heading into the kitchen (at a much slower pace). "Atta girl," Seven says, clapping. You elect to ignore him. You'd woken up to a text from V, telling you that he was on the way to Rika's apartment because he 'wanted to talk', and would be there in thirty minutes. 

.... You may or may not have woken up twenty-five minutes ago. And Rika's apartment may or may not be in a certain state of chaos and clutter. 

"What could he want to talk about, though?" You fret, knowing that Seven can still hear you. "I mean - we talked at the party, right?" 

His exasperated sigh can still be heard over the running water of the sink. "If you two talking means you two chatted about how _good_ the food was and how _nice_ the atmosphere was and how _wonderful_ everyone was to you... yeah."

"Well, Luciel," You turn off the faucet, wiping your hands on the bottom of your shirt. "What do _you_ think he wants to come here for?"

"Maybe he wants to talk about _feelings_ with you!" 

You suddenly felt lightheaded at the possibility that V had made the trip all the way to Rika's apartment just to talk about _feelings_ , and promptly stub your little toe on a table leg. You let out another loud curse, and Seven looks sympathetically at you through the screen. "Hah," you choke out, still reeling in pain. "Feelings? What a joke. He doesn't - he's not ready," you say through your teeth. And as far as you knew, that much was true. He had opened up to you a few days ago, telling you that he still felt Rika's presence in his heart, and you were pretty sure that it wasn't a coincidence that you had _just_ hinted to him that you had a slight crush on him.

"Then why do you think he's heading over?" You notice that Seven's started typing something into his computer, his attention now divided between you and his work. 

"I don't know," you reply sarcastically, starting to pick up random objects off of the floor. "Maybe he wants to trade recipes for my chocolate chip cookies. Maybe he wants to discuss plans for the next party. _Maybe he's found the cure for cancer._ " 

"Or maybe he wants to talk about his feelings." Seven raises a single hand to cut off her retort, even while he continues encoding. "You didn't hear him at the party when the two of you weren't talking. He kept on pestering Jumin to describe to him in detail what you looked like. What you were wearing, how long your hair was, what exact shade of brown your eyes were..." He turns away from the computer to wiggle his eyebrows at her, and you stick out your tongue. 

You shove the collected objects underneath the bed, praying that they wouldn't spill out from underneath her bed while V was there. "Fine. Whatever. Curiosity got the V. I get it." You glance at your wall clock, and choke out a muffled scream when you realize that your five-minute window has officially ended. "Shit, shit, shit, shit," you mutter underneath your breath, starting to make your bed.

"You know that you technically don't need to clean up _that_ much because it's not like he can see it that much, right?" Seven asks, rubbing his temples. 

You purse your lips. It was true - V had shared the details of his blindness to the rest of the group, and he had told them that while he wasn't completely blind, it was very hard for him to see more than a dark smoky haze. The sad thing was that his blindness was progressive, which meant that as the days would pass, it would become worse, until he couldn't see a thing. "Just because he can't see doesn't mean that I shouldn't care for the state of this apartment," you say firmly. "It's disrespectful."

Seven shrugs, and goes back to typing. "You care too much for, well, your own good."

"Well, you tend to care a lot when the person you have a mad crush on is going to show up in the apartment you occupy," you reply. Before Seven can reply, there are two knocks at the door, and you promptly turn a fiery shade of red. 

"Go ahead, darling, and answer the door," Seven flutters his eyelashes at you, and you make a face at him. "No, seriously, go and get it." He smiles at you, saluting. "Good luck on your mission, 606! 707 signing o-u-t~" He says, before reaching over to end the call. 

Suddenly feeling very alone, and very vulnerable, you slowly start to make your way to the door. After a brief moment of finger-combing your hair, you swing it open to find V standing in the doorway, his cheeks tinted a light shade of pink. "V!" Your voice sounds higher than usual, but you hope he doesn't notice. "Hi. Uhm. Come in!" 

"Hello." He smiles hesitantly at you, and you're suddenly flooded with a hundred different emotions. You open the door a bit wider, and reach out to tug at his sleeve. He jumps at the sudden contact, and you pretend not to notice, biting your lip. 

"Come inside," you say again, and this time, his feet slowly shuffle in and step inside the apartment. You leave him as you shut the door behind him, and take a moment to steady your breathing, watching him as he stood still, as if he was... waiting for someone.

"I've never been here before." There's a hidden pain in his voice - you'd grown used to listening to it over the phone during your late-night talks. You feel your heart break for him, knowing that he's imagining the love of his life bustling around this room, clicking away on a keyboard, noting down things in files... The wistful look in his eyes is so painful to look at that she feels like she's intruding on a private moment. 

"Well... now you're here." You join him at his side, touching his arm so he knows where you are. "Do you want to sit down? There's a couch straight ahead."

"I'd like that. Sit with me," he says. _Huh._ Something seems off about him today, almost as if he's... nervous? But he couldn't be nervous. Why would V ever feel the need to be nervous around her? Shoving away her thoughts, she joins him on the couch, sitting next to him, but not too close. He smiles again, and your stomach does a back flip. "You sound out of breath. Were you exercising or something before I got here?"

You blush. "W-Well, I was... it's nothing big, really," you babble, waving your hands around. "I was just... tidying before you got here."

V frowns. "I hope I didn't cause you too much trouble." 

"No, you didn't," you assure him. "I was planning on cleaning, anyways." Both of them are silent as she tries to find a way to break the ice. In the eleven days that they had known each other, they had just _clicked_. When they talked on the phone, there was never any of the awkwardness that was currently suffocating them. So why was the tension in the room so thick that you could cut through it with a knife? 

"I forgot to say something to you yesterday," he says nonchalantly, and you feel a bit of relief at the fact that he's the one who started the conversation back up.

"Oh?" Your eyebrows crease, trying to ignore how your heart was suddenly beating a thousand times faster than usual. "Did you... have plans for the next party?" 

"No... nothing like that." He chuckles. "I..." V turns his head to look at you, face void of all emotion, and you know he's just trying to hide his emotions from her. "I never told you how beautiful you looked." 

Your breath hitches, hands clenching into fists on her lap. "Uh - you didn't - thank you?" Your mouth is beyond saving at the moment, and you decide to just roll with it. Your pride's all shot to pieces anyways, there's no way you can save it now. 

"I mean it." He smiles. "I had to get specific details from Jumin, mind you... when I heard Zen and Yoosung whispering about how cute you were in person, I know I just had to see you, myself... even if it was just a second-hand account." V laughs, the corner of his eyes crinkling at the corners. You melt; he looks so happy and so carefree, and you wish you could just keep him in this moment. 

You wish you could keep him _happy_.

"And I... It had me thinking." He tilts his head to the side, and now there's no denying the blush on his face. "I've never... never really _seen_ you." V inhales slowly, as he leans his cane against the arm rest, turning more fully so that he's facing you. "Everyone in the chat could already see your little picture in the messenger, but I've never..." His voice breaks off, and he takes a few moments to slow down. "And it gave me an idea."

Realizing that he was waiting for you to answer, you exhale a quick answer. "I'm listening." 

"Would you... would you allow me to 'see' you?" 

For the second time this morning, your breath hitches in your throat as you catch what he's talking about. V had told you a couple of days ago that he 'saw' things by touching them with his hands, getting a feel for them. There was no need for him to do this with the other members, mainly because he already knew what they looked like before he was blinded. You, on the other hand... 

"Just your face," he clarifies quickly, mistaking your silence for discomfort. "Of course, if it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to-"

"Yes." You reply quickly, hoping to ease his discomfort. "V... Jihyun..." You use his real name, one he'd entrusted to you in complete confidence, and he turns to you in surprise. "I want you to see me." 

"... Thank you." He sounds relieved, and he smiles briefly before reaching out. "Could you... ah... direct me to your hands?" 

You giggle, and stretch out both of your hands, palms faced upward. "Right in front of you." 

His hands land on yours immediately, palm to palm, and he smiles. "Your hands are so small," V muses. "So delicate." He abandons one of your hands so that both of his hands can clasp over one of your own, as he traces his fingers over the surfaces of your hands. You fight back a shiver as his thumb brushes faintly against the junction between your thumb and index finger, and stifle a squeak as his fingers find the inside of your wrist, lightly pressing against your pulse. One of his hands go back to your other one, this time, interlocking his fingers with yours. "I'm going to go higher," he informs you. "Is that all right?" 

You shift in your seat a little bit, edging closer to him so that your knees are touching. "Of course." 

Both of his hands move in time with the other, moving from your hands and down to your wrists. His hands run up your arms slowly, his light touch leaving goosebumps on your exposed skin. Finally he reaches the sleeve of your t-shirt, his fingers brushing against your hair. "Your hair," he says underneath his breath, his fingers playing with the ends of your hair. "Jumin told me that your hair is the color of... dark chocolate. And your eyes are the color of hazelnuts. Is that true?"

"Y-Yes, I guess," you stutter out, biting your lip. He smiles in amusement, as his hands trail up to your shoulders, resting there for a while. His thumbs touch the exposed skin above your collarbone, and this time, you can't stop it - you shiver underneath his touch.

His expression changes gradually, and even though you can't see his eyes clearly underneath his glasses, you notice that his lips are tightening, forming a straight line. His hands continue moving, slowly tracing up your neck, his fingertips cool against the heat of your skin. A finger brushes against the shell of your ear, his palms now on your cheeks. "Your skin is so soft, so smooth." He keeps his hands where they are, and you suddenly realize how close he is to you.

"So is yours," you can't help but say, and he chuckles quietly.

Suddenly, you feel him pulling your face closer to his, and your face heats up. His lips are mere centimeters away from yours, your face certainly heating up, becoming putty in his hands. He licks his bottom lip, and your eyes follow the movement. You are still strong in your resolve, however - you know how he feels about Rika, you know how much pain he's in... and you're more than willing to move as slowly as possible, if only to make him whole again. 

Your name escapes his mouth, sounding like a mixture between a curse and a prayer. You see his eyes close, shutting them tightly, as if he were wishing something away. Slowly, so as not to startle him, you reach your hands up to remove the glasses from his face, placing them on the table. His eyes are looking directly at you, even if he doesn't know it, and the thought brings a small smile to your face, no matter how bittersweet it feels. You've always known deep in your heart that it wouldn't be easy to love him. He was so clearly still in love with Rika, and you'd be a horrible person for trying to rush him into something he wasn't yet open to. You knew he was still confused - yes, he might find you attractive, he might feel a connection with you, but there was still something missing, and you, despite the hurt and pain this was causing you, understand him. 

"You have such expressive eyes, Jihyun," you say softly, placing a hand on his cheek. His eyes flutter shut at the contact, and his hands on your face stiffen. "And I just want you to know that... I could never... Even if I've already told you what I feel about you... I know you're in pain and I can't blame you... All I want for you is to be happy, and..." Your voice is soft but firm, hoping that he understands the message. "I would never... _ever_... force you to have feelings for me."

He removes one of his hands from the side of your face, only for him to place it over the hand that you've placed on his own cheek. He interlocks his fingers with yours, and slowly brings your hand close to his lips. You let out a soft gasp as you feel his lips place a soft kiss against the pulse on the inside of your wrist, his lips soft and gentle on your skin. When he finally speaks, you have to strain to hear him, and once you've pieced together his words, yoi can't help but smile. 

"... if you keep this up, I don't think you're going to have to."

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who's even remotely interested, I've only finished Secret Ending 1 and am currently stuck in the middle of Secret Ending because I'm poor.


End file.
